The Ties That Bind
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: AU. When Riza receives a letter from her cousin, she ends up with custody of Edward and Alphonse Elric.
1. Opening Windows

Author's note: This story was already posted within An Apple a Day. I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**Opening Windows**

It wasn't often that she got mail at work. To tell the truth, it wasn't often that she got mail at all. So the crisp, formal letter from a solicitor's office surprised her. She waited until everyone except the colonel had gone to lunch to read it. She read over the letter, uneasiness spreading throughout her stomach. This was not good.

"Hawkeye?" The colonel had noticed.

"My cousin has just died, sir. I've been asked to come for the funeral and the reading of the will and to sort out some of the custody issues."

"Custody issues?"

"Apparently, I've been willed guardianship of Trisha's sons."

"How much leave do you want?"

She looked at him, not understanding. Her mind was still stuck on the fact that she had been given charge of two small boys. "Sir?"

He looked concerned. She managed a shaky smile. "I didn't hear you."

"How much leave do you want? I'll make sure you have enough time to take care of everything."

"A week maybe. I'm not sure. I'm not sure I can do this. How am I supposed to replace someone's mother? Why did she choose me? I'm barely old enough to have children."

Apparently, she was worrying the colonel enough that he came over and rested a hand on her shoulder. "She wouldn't have chosen you if she didn't think you were up to the job. Do you want to take the rest of the off?"

She shook her head. "It will be better if I stay. It will keep me busy. I don't want to think about facing the family right now."

The colonel simply squeezed her shoulder. He was well aware that her relationship her mother's family was strained at best and that her relationship with her father's family was nonexistent with the exception of her grandfather. "If you need anything, you know you can ask."

"I know."

And she did. The colonel was just as devoted to her as she was to him. He just hid it much better. He always had, though they had both gotten better at the masks they wore since their first meeting in Ishbal. Which was a good thing if they were going to make it to the top. His enemies didn't need any more ammunition against him. As it was even among Colonel Mustang's supporters, perhaps only Maes knew how close the two of them were.

He let her stay and work for the rest of the day, but Mustang kept a close eye on her. He wasn't hovering exactly; he was just watching her. In some ways it was rather comforting to know. She might not need a shoulder to cry on right now, but it was good to know she had one if she needed one.

The colonel also insisted on taking her to the train station two days later. He put her on the train and then waited on the platform. She could see him standing there until the station faded into a speck in the distance. Only then did she turn a way from the window and begin to mentally prepare herself for what was next.

* * *

Theme: death


	2. Reasons Why

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

**Reasons Why**

There was a letter that went with the will addressed to her. Riza waited until she was alone to read it. She was exhausted from the day, but she didn't want to put this off. In light of the fact that Trisha had willed guardianship of the boys, Riza had been offered a room at the Rockbell home where Edward and Alphonse were currently staying. She'd been hesitant but had accepted. Now she stood by the window and began to read.

_Cousin Riza,_

_I really don't know how to address you. I hope this is all right. I truly hope you never have to read this letter, but I am afraid that some day you will. I willed guardianship of my sons to you. I know this probably seems overwhelming, and that you're still very young, but you were the only choice. I don't want anyone else from the family to do it. They have never approved of the fact that the boys are not in the parish register, and that would factor into the care they received. I know you won't do that to them. I know Pinako would look after Ed and Al, and while I'm confident she would do a good job, there is one thing she couldn't take care of. The boys are alchemists. They inherited it from their father. They're mostly self-taught at this point, but I know they'll need a teacher soon. I know you were in Ishbal. You've been around alchemists and know something about them. They're just very little boys, and I'm afraid they might do something stupid. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but please watch over my sons._

_Trisha Elric_

Riza gently refolded the letter and tucked it into her book. She would do her best for Edward and Alphonse. She still wasn't sure she was the right person for this job, but at least she understood the reasons why she had been chosen.

* * *

Theme: are you thinking what I'm thinking?


	3. Immovable Object

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

**Immovable Object**

Riza wore her dress uniform with the black sash of mourning for the funeral. In some ways it was an act of defiance. The rest of the family didn't approve. They didn't approve of her being in the military. They didn't approve of her being single even though she was only twenty. And they didn't approve of her raising the boys. Not that any of them had offered to take care of the boys instead. There was also the fact that she was comfortable in her uniform and found it reassuring.

She did not stand with the majority of the family during the graveside service. She stood with the boys and little Winry Rockbell. It wasn't much, but the boys seemed to find some comfort in her presence, and Riza wasn't about to separate them. She had never known her father or her mother. She really couldn't imagine what they were going through. All she could do was be there if they needed her. She knew she couldn't replace their mother. She wouldn't even try to do that. But after reading Trisha's letter last night, she understood why the woman had wanted her to taken care of the boys, and that's what she was going to do.

It was after the funeral that things began to gear up. The family didn't think she was a suitable guardian for the boys, and they were going to do their best to dissuade her from it. However, she had plenty of practice being stubborn. Watching over the colonel insured that. Actually, when she thought about it, taking care of the colonel might end of being valuable practice for taking care of children. Not that she would tell the rest of the family that. And it wasn't like she hadn't heard most of their reasons before; they had just been applied to why she shouldn't be in the military.

"You don't have a husband, dear. How can you expect to find one when you're already raising children? That will scare them off if your job doesn't"

"You're too young for such responsibility."

"It's not an appropriate activity for a single woman."

She stood firm on her decision. She wasn't going to change her mind. They hadn't been able to talk her out of the military, and they weren't going to talk her out of this.

After half an hour of people offering her condolences and arguments, Riza slipped out of the reception to the back porch where the three children were hiding. She offered them a small smile.

"Can I hide out here too?"

Three pairs of eyes considered her. Edward, who was obviously the leader of the group, finally answered, "Okay."

It was cold enough that all three of them were shivering, so she took off her heavy military issue coat and wrapped it around the trio.

"What's going to happen now?" Edward asked.

She sighed and sat down beside them.

"I'm going to take care of you. I don't know the details yet. We might move away from here, but," she had caught the look of fear in all three of them, "we would visit often. I'm not going to make you abandon your friends here."

Alphonse spoke up. "They said you weren't going to keep us."

Riza frowned. "They didn't ask me about that. I am not going to abandon you, and they are not going to change my mind. I have plenty of practice being stubborn."

Edward smiled a little. "So do we."

Riza reached over to ruffle his hair. "Then we're matched."

* * *

Theme: Arguement


	4. Heading Home

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

**Heading Home**

Riza let out a sigh as the train pulled into Central Station. Edward and Alphonse were nearly bouncing in excitement. It was a change from their state after boarding the train. They had spent most of the trip being quiet and moody. Neither of the boys had been thrilled about leaving Risembool, but in all honestly, Riza had no choice. Her job, resources, and support network was all in Central. But their goodbyes to little Winry Rockbell had nearly brought her to tears.

With the help of a porter, she managed to get the two boys and their luggage off the train. Riza was all set to find a cab when the colonel appeared at her side.

"I have the car waiting out front, Hawkeye."

She nearly melted in relief. She had handled things on her own for the past week, and she would continue to do so. But there was something comforting about knowing if she did need or even just want help, she had it.

"Auntie Riza," Al peered around her. "Who's that?"

"Edward, Alphonse, this is my boss, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. Sir, these are my cousin, Edward and Alphonse Elric."

Mustang smiled at them. "Let's get the three of you home."

* * *

Theme: First Time 


	5. A Small Request

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

**A Small Request**

Riza wrung her hands slightly. She really didn't know why she was nervous. Okay, that was a lie; she did know why she was nervous. She didn't like to ask things of the colonel. She especially didn't like to ask things of the colonel that would required them to associate during their off time; it was too tempting for the both of them. But she needed this favor.

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" came the absent reply.

"I have a small request."

That caught his attention, and he looked up from his paperwork. "By all means, Lieutenant, ask away."

She took a breath. "I was wondering if you would be willing to give Edward and Alphonse alchemy lessons."

He looked at her a moment. "You want me to teach them alchemy? Aren't they a little young?"

"They already know some at this point, but they're mostly self-taught from their father's books. They're going to continue to study it whether I like it or not, so I'd rather they did it with some adult supervision. And I don't know enough about the subject to teach them."

He seemed to consider this. "Sure, why not? It could be interesting."

* * *

Theme: A Favor


	6. Regular Date

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

**Regular Date**

"I'm sorry. I'm busy that night."

Havoc felt the cigarette drop from his mouth. He had never heard Lt. Colonel Mustang turn down a date before, especially not one was pretty as Miss Flora Peterson.

"Really?" The redhead pouted at him.

"Yes, really."

Lt. Hawkeye chose that moment to enter the office, carrying another stack of paperwork. She frowned a little at Mustang, probably due to the unfinished paperwork on the desk. Mustang smiled at her, stepping around Miss Flora.

"You're not still mad about the flour are you?"

Hawkeye gave him a stern look. "It was a disaster zone."

"We cleaned it up."

"You scared me half to death."

Mustang actually looked chagrined. "We didn't mean to."

Hawkeye's expression softened. "I know."

"Six o'clock right?"

"Yes. Dinner's at eight."

"I'll see you then."

Havoc and Miss Flora traded looks. What in the world was going on there?

"Sir? Would you please not buy the boys ice cream this time? Last time none of you ate your dinner."

* * *

Theme: What did you say?


	7. Family Dinner

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

**Family Dinner**

Riza sighed as she put away the groceries. It was Friday afternoon, and the boys should be home from school any minute now. Well technically, school had been over for at least an hour or more now, but Edward and Alphonse liked to stop at the library on their way home. Of course, the fact that it was Friday would bring them home sooner than most days. Friday was the day they had their alchemy lesson with Colonel Mustang.

She didn't mind the lessons. On the contrary, they gave her some much needed time alone in the apartment, though she was always vaguely concerned about the three of them getting into trouble. At least they were good at coming home in time for dinner.

The door slammed. "We're back!"

"I'm in the kitchen."

The two boys were practically bouncing with energy. Riza was quite certain that she would find their school thing randomly dumped around the living room.

"I'm hungry," Ed announced.

That didn't surprise her. "You may each have two cookies. Do you have any homework this weekend?"

Al shook his head. "Is Mister Roy here yet?"

Riza smiled. "The colonel's not here yet. He had some paperwork to finish before he could leave."

"He always has paperwork."

She had to laugh at that. There were times when she could swear Edward and the colonel were brothers. They sounded exactly alike when complaining about paperwork.

There was a knock at the door which Al rushed off to answer. Ed hung back munching on a cookie.

"Auntie Riza, Mister Roy's here."

"I'm in the kitchen, sir."

The colonel appeared in the doorway moments later. He'd take the time to change out of his uniform, which was wise given how out of hand some of the previous lessons had gotten. She had not been happy the time the three of them came back covered in mud.

"Dinner's at eight, right lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir. And don't you three spoil your supper with ice cream."

With the three of them gone, the apartment was oddly silent. She had gotten used to the relative chaos that came with the Elric brothers. Dinner was relatively easy to put together, and she left the soup simmering on the stove and curled up with a book. The calm was soothing, and she had dozed off before she knew it. She woke to the three boys attempting to be quiet. She smiled. They really were quite sweet sometimes even if they couldn't pull off quiet to save their lives.

"Ed, Al, go wash your and then set the table please. You can go wash your hands as well, sir."

Dinner was never a quiet affair. The soup and sandwiches were demolished in short order. Edward inhaled four sandwiches on his own, and she was grateful that she was used to cooking of his appetite any more. It had come as something of a surprise when she first started caring for the boys.

Ed and Al spent the meal filling her and the colonel, mostly the colonel, in on what had been going on in school and life in general. There were cookies for dessert, though Ed refused to have milk with his. The colonel left maybe an hour after dessert, and only after he'd been prevailed upon by the boys to read a chapter of _The Three Musketeers_. She saw him to the door.

"Thank you again, sir."

"I keep telling you, Hawkeye, it's not a problem. Besides, they're cute kids. Sort of annoying at times but cute. Life would be a little more boring without the alchemy lessons."

"Still, I really appreciate it. Take care on your way home, Colonel."

He waved and walked out into the night.

* * *

Theme: Ice Cream


	8. Warmth From the Heart

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

**Warmth from the Heart**

"Well, I think we're well and truly snowed in."

"Sir?" She'd come out of her room due to the noise. The colonel had come over last night for dinner and to give the boys their alchemy lesson. She'd insisted that he stay the night when the snow outside was too heavy to see more than a foot in front of your face.

"I started a fire. I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. Even wrapped in her robe and with slippers on she could feel the cold. "It feels like we'll need it. Is it still snowing?"

"Yes. It's not coming down as hard any more, but it's still fairly steady. Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"It's not a problem, sir. No one should be out in that."

"Auntie Riza, it's cold!" Al wandered into the room, the down comforter from his bed wrapped around his small frame and trailing behind him.

Mustang grabbed his blankets from the couch and spread them out in front of the fireplace. "Come're. If you sit in front of the fire, you should warm up right away."

They made a rather cute picture, Al sitting in the colonel's lap with the comforter wrapped around the two of them. Riza smiled and headed into the kitchen. If Al was up, it wouldn't be long before Ed was also awake, and he would be hungry. Besides, warm food sounded good right now.

She came out of the kitchen with mugs of hot chocolate for everyone to find Ed had joined them and there was now something of blanket fortress in front of the hearth.

"Can we have a picnic breakfast, Auntie Riza?" Al asked.

She considered the logistics of trying to stay warm and eat at the table a moment and the three sets of pleading eyes.

"All right." She gave Mustang a look. "If this turns into a repeat of the flour incident, you're the one who gets to clean up."

"You're going to hold that against me for the rest of my life, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Riza had to admit half an hour later that this really was quite fun as they shared the meal of French toast and bacon. And she wasn't feeling the cold any more either. Of course that was due to sharing the various blankets with three other people. She shook her head, woolgathering would not prevent the food fight about to start.

* * *

Theme: Hot Chocolate


	9. In Sickness

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU; I've changed the timeline a bit.

* * *

**In Sickness**

Mustang was beginning to be concerned. It was now eight forty-five, and Hawkeye was still no where to be seen. This was not like her at all. Of course, it probably didn't help that he had been highly anticipating her return to work. She'd been out all last week because the boys had the flu. However, they were better now, and she had been planning on coming into the office today.

By nine thirty, he was ready to go pay her a visit. She hadn't even phoned. Speaking of phones, that was his ringing. Maybe it was finally Hawkeye.

"Mister Roy?"

"Alphonse?" What was he doing on the phone?

"Auntie Riza won't wake up, and her head's all hot. Brother said to call you."

He mentally cursed himself for not thinking of that possibility. She'd spent an entire week taking care of two sick boys and ended up catching what they had. "I'll be there as soon as possible, Al."

He stopped at the store on his way over. He didn't know what Riza had in the apartment right now, and given the fact that the boys had been sick all week, he was betting she hadn't had a chance to grocery shopping. And knowing Edward and Al, they would be hungry. They always were. Or at least Edward was.

Mustang found both the apartment and its inhabitants in a state of chaos. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. The apartment itself was tidy and organized with the exception of the kitchen where the boys had attempted to fix themselves breakfast. They had succeeded in that to a point, but as a result, the kitchen was a confirmed disaster area.

Al latched onto him almost the instant he came in the door. Edward wasn't quite so clingy, but they both seemed unreasonably worried. Then he remembered that their mother had died of some sort of illness, and things fell into place. Roy pried Alphonse off his leg.

"Has your aunt woken up at all?"

His question was met with a negative.

"Let's go check on her first then."

A rather solemn Edward led the way into Riza's room. His lieutenant was curled up on her side, the covers in disarray around her. He recognized the position. She'd gotten sick once in Ishbal and spent forty-eight hours curled up on his cot in the exact same way. His hand brushed across her forehead, and he winced; she had one hell of a fever.

He turned to the two little boys who were watching him with large, solemn eyes. "Could you two get me a bowl of cold water and a washcloth?"

They nodded and hurried away. He then turned to the task of waking Hawkeye. As much as he knew she needed to sleep, he needed to know a couple things before he could let her rest.

Gently shaking her shoulders. "Hawkeye. Hawkeye, you need to wake up."

She murmured something incomprehensible and burrowed deeper into her pillow. He sighed and tried again. "Riza. Come on, Hawkeye. You're not going to make me do something stupid like kiss you, are you? I don't care if it works in all the fairytales, I'm not risking getting what you have. It won't do us any good if I get sick too."

Her eyelids seemed to flutter in response to his voice, and soon he had a pair of warm amber eyes considering him with great confusion.

"Did you do your paperwork, sir?"

He shook his head; only Hawkeye would wake up with that response on her lips. He smiled at her anyway.

"What's the last thing you remember doing, Hawkeye?"

"Putting the boys to bed last night."

"Did you know it's almost ten-thirty now?"

She blinked at him. "I'm late for work?"

That was Hawkeye alright. "You're not going to work today. You have a fever. I think you've caught the boys' flu."

"That's ridiculous. I'm perfectly fine."

"Honey, you've got a temperature that had to be close to 102˚. I'll take care of everything. I just need to know if you're allergic to any medicines. I'm going to take the boys grocery shopping and pick up some medicine for you."

"No allergies. Don't let Ed pick out dinner. I need…"

She nearly convulsed with a coughing fit. Roy rubbed her back, waiting for Riza to get her breath back. Edward and Al came bearing a nearly overflowing bowl and a washcloth. Roy set the bowl on the nightstand.

"Thank you. Why don't you two go get ready to go out? We're going to go get some things from the store for your aunt." He busied himself putting the cold compress on Riza's forehead. "What was it that you needed from the store?"

Her cheeks went red.

"Tampons, regular size, and overnight pads," she whispered.

No wonder his poor lieutenant was blushing. He had grown up with three sisters, however, and this was nothing. He pressed a kiss to the compress on her forehead. "We'll be back in half an hour. I'll get you some of that raspberry tea your so fond of as well."

* * *

Theme: Sick, Sickness 


	10. Something Right

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

**Something Right**

Roy Mustang had often dreamed of having Riza Hawkeye in his bed. Of course, his dreams hadn't included a kitten, a puppy, and the Elric brothers, but he would take what he could get. It was a good thing that his bed was one of those four posted monstrosities. They had plenty of room at least.

At the beginning of the evening, the bed had just held himself and Riza. There had been a fire at her apartment building, and while her apartment was fine, the entire building had been closed for repairs. He'd offered his home to her and the boys as a place to stay. He'd forgotten that there were only two bedrooms.

Anyway, after reading the boys two chapters of _The Count of Monte Cristo_, he'd returned to his room to find Riza curled up on what she had obviously decided was her side of the bed. He'd turned out the light and tried to go to sleep. About a half an hour later, the puppy had found his way into the room and onto the bed. Roy really hadn't minded that and had managed to doze off.

Then the rain outside had turned into a thunderstorm, startling Al out of his sleep. He had promptly climbed into bed with them, and where Al went, so did his kitten. Ed had some how realize his brother wasn't in their bedroom and had coming pounding into the room, ready to tear the apartment apart looking for Al. And there really was no sleeping after that.

So now he was propped up against the headboard reading from _The Count of Monte Cristo_ with Riza tucked up against his chest and Ed and Al leaning against her. Al had his kitten in his arms, and Hayate was sprawled across Roy's feet. This wasn't what he'd been expecting, but something about it felt right.

* * *

Theme: four posted bed


	11. One Thing Leads to Another

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

**One Thing Leads to Another**

She really hadn't planned on this. Yes, she'd been considering a pet because Al really wanted a kitten. And then the puppy had been brought in, and she really couldn't resist taking it home. And if they had a puppy, there was no reason she could really refuse Al his kitten. So now they had two pets. And then there had been the fire in the building, and they had had to temporarily move out, and the colonel had offered to let the five of them stay at his apartment. And then there had been that thunderstorm, and somehow everyone had ended up in the colonel's bed, listening to him read _The Count of Monte Cristo_, which just felt right for some reason. Then as they'd been moving back into her apartment, the colonel had commented on the fact that she was going to eventually need a bigger apartment, and she had replied that she thought she was going to need a house. And now she and the colonel were out house hunting. At this rate, she was going to end up planning a wedding within the year.

* * *

Theme: Pets


	12. A Little R and R

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

**A Little R and R**

His hands on her neck and shoulders felt wonderful, and Riza leaned into his touch. The colonel had been right as much as she hated to admit it; she had needed this. She hadn't realized how tired and stressed she'd been. She'd been more than a little skeptical about the idea when the colonel had showed up on her doorstep to inform her she was taking the next three days off.

At that time, he'd failed to inform her that he was also taking the next three days off so he could pamper her. He'd arranged for a sleepover for the boys over at the Hughes' and even managed to get little Winry Rockbell to join the boys for that. Then he'd showed up at her door with plans for her.

Riza had just spent the last hour soaking in a hot bath with the latest book by her favorite author to keep her company. Now she was curled up on the couch with Mustang behind her, giving her a back massage. She could smell dinner cooking in kitchen, though Mustang wouldn't tell her what it was. It smelled wonderful.

She let her mind drift, enjoying the calm. She was supremely content right now. Roy leaned forward, his breath warm against her ear. "Are you going to believe me next time I tell you you need to be pampered?"

* * *

Theme: Ultra Relax


	13. A Difference of Opinion

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**Difference of Opinion**

"Why haven't you requested my transfer to Eastern yet?" Riza finally managed to corner the lieutenant colonel, and she wasn't letting him go without an answer. The news of his transfer to Eastern and the formation of his own team had been common knowledge as had the recent personnel requests. Her name had not been among them.

"I'm not sure if I'll be requesting a transfer for you," Roy had decided that honestly was the best policy, but then maybe not in this case.

"Why not?"

He was half afraid she was going to pull a gun on her and half afraid she was going to burst into tears.

"As much as I need you as my adjunct and aide, Hawkeye, you have other responsibilities that take priority over my plans for the future. I can't in good conscience ask you to reorder your life for this transfer."

She stood there, stock still, fury radiating off of every single pore. In all his years working with Hawkeye, he'd never seen her this angry. Not even in Ishbal.

"With all due respect, sir," her tone indicated very little respect, "I do not think you are in a position where you can afford to decline to use someone of my abilities due to petty reasons."

"Edward and Alphonse are not petty reasons. I need you, yes. But so do they, and Ed and Al should take priority. As much as I hate to admit it, I can find and train someone to replace you. The boys don't have anyone else."

She was his closest friend other than Maes, and he didn't want to argue with her. But he owed both Edward and Alphonse, as well as all the children whose parents he'd killed, not to commander their only relative that cared for them for his own goals. They deserved better, and as much as he hated to loose her from his team, Riza was probably better off without him. Especially since she was raising the boys.

"My ability to care for the children does not affect my ability to work for you."

Apparently, she was going to be stubborn about this. It wasn't like he wanted to give her up. Riza was one of the sanest parts of his life.

"It does when it means uprooting them from school and what semblance of normal that they've had since their mother died." He ran a hand through his hair. "They've already moved away from everything they knew once. They don't need to do it again"

"That's not your decision to make. And how do think they'll feel to loose the people that they know here? Where else am I going to find an alchemy instructor for them who isn't going to dismiss their intelligence? I doubt they'd miss their life in Central as much as they'd miss you." She bit her lip. "You keep saying you need me. Then let me make the decision."

He held back from touching her face. "I'm not going to do that to you, Hawkeye. I know you. You would agonize over the whole thing, trying to come with a solution that would allow you to take care of both sets of responsibilities, and no matter what you decided, you would feet you let someone down."

Roy smiled softly. "I may have had your loyalty first, Riza, but Edward and Alphonse need you more. I won't request a transfer for you."

"I won't accept that." Riza brought her chin up in defiance. "I'll need your paperwork by three, sir."

Roy watched her walk away, and he couldn't help feeling that he had just lost something more than his favorite subordinate.

* * *

Theme: A Reason to Quarrel


	14. Some Friendly Advice

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

**Some Friendly Advice**

He was surprised when Haruko called him into his office. The man wasn't very fond of him, though he hadn't been very vocal of his dislike of Roy lately. In fact, he'd almost been friendly, which almost worried Roy.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. Have a seat, Mustang."

Roy reluctantly sat in the chair indicated. This was not making him comfortable.

"Congratulations on your promotion. I understand you're being reassigned to Eastern and being given a full team. It should be a good experience for you."

"Thank you, sir. Yes, you're correct. I'm looking forward to putting together my own team for the first time." That was safe enough to say.

"Mm. Will you be keeping any of your current staff?"

"2nd Lt. Havoc will be coming. However, I am unsure about requesting Lt. Hawkeye at this time."

The general nodded. "I can understand that. It's been hard enough on her raising those two boys here without adding moving to a new city to bill. Oh, don't give that look. I have plenty of respect for Lt. Hawkeye. She's done a wonderful job of balancing her career with raising her boys. So have you."

That startled him. "Sir?"

"It's not that hard to notice, Mustang. You've done everything possible to make things easier on your lieutenant, from rearranging her schedule to giving the boys alchemy lessons."

Well, yes, he had done those things, but it wasn't exactly common knowledge. What that Haruko driving at?

"I here you've been helping her look for a house lately. Have you had any luck yet?"

This conversation was just getting more and more bizarre. He was beginning to wonder about the general. "Not really. At least, nothing that meets all of her criteria for a house."

"That can be hard. It took my wife nearly six months to find a house she was satisfied with. Of course, it didn't help that she was pregnant with our first at the time and was having severe mood swings."

Roy was now officially confused. He was almost beginning to feel like a prospective suitor for one of Haruko's daughters, except he wasn't actually interested in any of the man's daughters. A blond sharpshooter, now that was another story.

"Have you done any looking at what's available in Eastern? You could probably fine something there more easily, especially given the realty prices here in Central."

"No, sir. If I decide to request Lt. Hawkeye, I'll look into it."

"Good. Did you know there's a spousal exception to the fraternization regulations?"

Okay, that was a complete non sequitar. Roy struggled to control his facial expression and the urge to inquire what the hell was the general on?

"It's not a common situation, of course. It would be a breach of the regulation to marry your superior or subordinate, and most of the time, they'd never dream of assigning a married couple to work together. There have been exceptions though, like Colonel O'Neill and his wife. They got married while she was on a temporary assignment under another commander."

He was feeling speechless now. Was it his imagination or Haruko giving him a safe why to be in a relationship with Riza?

"They've done a good job of balancing work and their relationship, though I hear that Major Carter has recently taken maternity leave."

Roy was feeling more than a little freaked out. This was all very helpful information; however, he wasn't sure why Haruko was giving it to him. There was the possibility that this was part of an elaborate scheme to bring about his downfall, but honestly, this was a really crazy way to do it. Of course, that was if Hawkeye was even interested in the idea. She currently was not very happy with him due to a recent argument they'd had over her first duty lay. As much as he needed and wanted her by his side, he felt that the boys' welfare had to come first, and that it meant leaving Hawkeye behind when he went to Eastern. She had not agreed but did have any solutions either.

"Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you and give you some advice since you're not the arrogant, little bastard I thought you were. That and my wife threatened to make me sleep on the couch for a month if I didn't."

Roy left the office feeling dazed and more than a little confused. But at least he had another option open to him now.

* * *

Theme: Are you serious?


	15. A Sunny Afternoon

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**A Sunny Afternoon**

It was a perfectly ordinary afternoon, and they looked like any ordinary family as they stood on the court house steps. For once, neither Riza nor Roy were in uniform. In fact, Roy couldn't remember seeing Riza in something as delicate as the fluttery cream sundress. Both Edward and Alphonse wore new suits, those they had worn for their mother's funeral no longer fit, and weren't too upset about it. The only one who was in uniform was Riza's grandfather. He has served as a witness as well as Maes and Gracia Hughes.

It was official now. He was married to Riza Hawkeye, who currently wasn't his subordinate. The paperwork hadn't caught up current events yet. He had put in a transfer request two weeks after arriving in East City and then had promptly returned to Central to actually convince Riza to marry him. It hadn't exactly been easy. She was still upset with him over his refusal to request her as part of his team at Eastern HQ. That and he didn't want her to think the only reason he was doing this was to keep his team together. Truthfully, he still wasn't sure how good an idea this was, but he wanted Riza in his life, and it seemed to the best solution to satisfy all parties involved.

He had been wrong about thinking that moving the Elric brothers from Central would be uprooting them. Their first reaction to the news that he was being transferred was wanting to know when they were moving. He still had some of the bruises on his shins from when he'd had to explain that they wouldn't be moving and why that was.

And he had been wrong about thinking that somehow his cutting ties with Hawkeye would protect either of them. Ever since the Elrics brothers had entered her life, his public relationship with Riza had clearly become more than superior and subordinate, and the idea of either her, or more likely the brothers, being used against had always been a nagging worry. Before it had always been simpler; as much as he loved her, they both agreed her needed her as an adjunct and bodyguard more than they needed a romantic relationship. And that had worked until Riza had become the guardian of two young alchemists.

But he loved her, and oddly enough, he had come to love the two rascals that had become a part of her life. He wasn't going to give up his plans to change the government, but maybe there was room for this romance of theirs after all. Besides, the fact that they were married would only be known to a select few whom the trusted, and Hawkeye would remain Hawkeye officially. She had declined to change her name, and he was actually rather content with that. There was still the possibility that he was putting her and the boys in more danger this way, but as she had reminded him many times, it was her decision.

A sharp elbow to his ribs pulled Roy from his thoughts. His new wife smiled at him. "Grandfather wants to take all of us out to dinner to celebrate."

Roy slid his hand into hers. "Did you warn him about how much Ed eats?"

Riza laughed. "He didn't believe me."

"Oh dear." He kissed her cheek. "I suppose we should go enlighten him."

His fingers caressed the ring on her left hand as they made their way down the steps. He didn't know how this was going to turn out, but it couldn't be the worst decision he'd ever made. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Theme: Sun On Your Face


	16. Home Sweet Home

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

This might just be the most difficult assignment he had ever faced. Roy had been researching ever since Riza had given him her list of requirements, but he had yet to find a house out here in East City that matched all of them. There were a handful that might suit their needs, but none of them quite felt right.

He still had half the list to visit, and Riza and the Elric brothers would be arriving at the end of the week. They currently had arrangements to stay at hotel for the first few days, but Roy would feel better if they had at least this taken care of. There were plenty of other things that needed to be dealt with once they arrived. They didn't need to be house hunting as well.

Thankfully, by Friday afternoon, he had managed to reduce the list down to just two houses. He picked Riza and the boys from station that evening. Once the boys were settled for the night, he brought out his research for Riza to take a look at.

"We can go take a look at these two tomorrow and see if either of them meets your approval." He absently toyed with her hair; she had started to grow it out lately. "Both have at least three bathrooms, four bedrooms, and room for a study. I liked the layout of the second one better, but that's just me."

"What about location?"

"Both are near Eastern HQ. The first is a fifteen minute drive, but there aren't any schools close by it. The second is a twenty minute walk from HQ, but there's a school about ten minutes away."

Riza yawned and rest her head against his shoulder. "Good."

He kissed the crown of her head. "Some one's a sleepy lieutenant."

That earned him an elbow in the ribs. But she didn't disagree nor did she complain when he suggested they go to bed and deal with everything in the morning. Roy woke the next morning to find the bed empty beside him, and the smell of coffee permeating the hotel room. They left the boys with his new team, Roy claimed it would a good exercise in teamwork for them, and the two of them were off to see the houses he had found.

The moment she saw the Victorian style house, Roy knew this was the one they would buy. The look on her face told him that. The tour of the house was merely a formality. Afterwards, they stood on the porch together in the sunshine while the realtor drew up the papers. Riza fingered a periwinkle blossom in one of the planters.

"So, should I call the guys and have them start bring the boxes over?"

Riza laughed. "Sure. They probably need a break from the boys by now."

He headed back inside with a smile, pausing to study her profile, before heading off to start the move into their new home.

* * *

Theme: Blue Periwinkle


	17. Useless

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

**Useless**

He'd never seen her so pale before, not even in Ishbal. He was half afraid she was going to collapse right there. Her hands had gone completely white where she clutched the phone. The one sided conversation ended, and Riza hung up the phone as if it would shatter if she pressed to hard. He'd never seen her like this before, and it was scaring him.

"Riza?" To hell with formality in the office, something was seriously wrong.

"That was Pinako Rockbell. Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother. They're both alive, but Ed lost both an arm and a log, and Al's soul is trapped in a suit of armor."

He saw her knees wobble and guided her to the couch before she could fall. He sat next to her, unsure of what to do. They'd been gone for a week on a mission. It was the longest she'd ever left the boys in someone else's care, and she'd been very uncomfortable about it. Edward and Al had seemed excited about staying with the Rockbells for a whole week. He'd thought they were sensible enough to know better than to try human transmutation.

Riza was shaking. He pulled her into his arms, not caring about propriety or protocol at this point. He held her as she wept and raged, providing what comfort he could. It was all he could do for her. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Still he'd never felt this useless before, not even in the rain.

* * *

Theme: You will be called upon to help a friend in trouble


	18. From One Alchemist to Another

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**From One Alchemist to Another**

Edward glared at him. Roy did his best to focus on the boy's eyes rather than his missing leg and arm. There was nothing he could do about those. That would be up to Ed. Pinako thought he could make the adjustment to automail limbs if he put his mind to it. At this point, their main worry was him trapping himself in his guilt over the situation.

"Come to yell at me? It won't do any good."

Roy struggled to contain his anger. He wasn't angry with Ed exactly, more of with the whole situation and himself for teaching the boys alchemy, but the urge to shake some sense into the boy was hard to squish.

"I'm not going to yell at you. I doubt I could come up with anything that will make you feel worse than you already do." His other instinct was to take the boy in his arms and tell him everything was going to be all right. The only problem was he couldn't promise that. With a gentle voice, he continued, "I can't change what happened, and neither can you. The only thing you change is what happens in the future."

Ed practically snarled at him. "Don't take that tone with me. I am going to fix this. I am going to fix this. Granny and Winry are going to equip me with automail, and I'm going to become a State Alchemist so I can find the philosopher's stone and get our bodies back."

He bit back a smile. Ed hadn't lost his tenacity at least. Roy had been counting on that. With a goal to focus on, Edward was much more likely to fully recover. And Ed had never backed down from a challenge in his life. His work here was done.

"Pinako thinks it should take about two years for you to recover and adjust to your automail. It will be easiest if you do that here, but Riza and I will visit as much as we can. When you're ready, we'll talk about the state trials." Roy paused in the doorway. "And Edward, please don't scare your aunt like that again. I've never seen her that terrified before, and it scared the hell out of me."

Ed's lips twitched, almost forming a smile, and he nodded. Roy nodded back and left the room. It would take some time, but Edward would heal and things would be fine. At least, until he and Al stirred up trouble again.

* * *

Theme: Sage Advice


	19. Steps Forward

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**Steps Forward**

The State Trials were less than two weeks away. Roy sighed as he stared out his window. They would have to go to Central for that. He still had mixed feelings about Edward's determination to become a State Alchemist. On the one hand, it gave him something to focus on, and that had speeded his recovery immensely. But on the other, it meant that Ed could end up in the same position that he had been in Ishbal, and Roy never wanted that.

Truthfully, though, there was nothing he could do about it. Ed's mind was made up, and no one could sway him. It didn't stop Roy from worrying though. And it wouldn't stop Riza from worrying either. She still blamed herself for not realizing that the boys might try human transmutation. Roy shared the guilt. He had been the one teaching them alchemy after all. Still, at this point all they could do was support Ed in his decisions.

"Sir?" Hawkeye's voice drew him away from the window.

She held out a stack of papers which he took with a sigh.

"All of those need to be signed before five o'clock, sir."

Roy sighed again. "Yes, Hawkeye."

Hawkeye smiled gently. "Would you like me to start making arrangements for the trip to the State Trials? Hughes called earlier while you were out to let you know that Edward's studies seem to be going well."

He nodded. "Yes, please."

Her hand came up to cup his cheek. "What's worrying you?"

Roy leaned into her touch. "So many things could go wrong with this. Should I really be encouraging Edward?"

"Would he listen if either of us tried to convince him otherwise?" Riza leaned down and kissed his forehead. "We can't change the decisions that he and Alphonse make. All we can do is help them when we can, and let them lead their own lives. We can't protect them from everything as much as we want to."

He sighed once more and kissed her palm. "All right. So which papers do I have sign?"

* * *

Theme: Truth That Heals the Pain


	20. We All Scream

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline somewhat.

* * *

**We All Scream**

It was too damn hot. Who had been the idiot who decided that uniforms should be made of wool? Roy wasn't sure, but he intended to incinerate the man if he ever found out. It didn't help that he was stuck in the office with paperwork either. He'd blame his predicament on Hawkeye, but that wouldn't be fair. She was just doing her job, keeping him on task.

It was something of a relief when Fullmetal came storming in followed by his brother. It was at least a distraction from the seemingly endless reports. It was not long before he figured out that something was up with the two Elric brothers. He would have assumed it was another stray cat except Ed was acting suspicious as well. He double checked that the door was shut and then looked around the room as if he expected Hughes to pop out of the woodwork.

"What's going on? Is someone threatening to make you drink your milk?"

Fullmetal snorted. "The lieutenant isn't around anywhere, is she?"

"What have you done or are about to do that would displease your cousin?" He was not getting involved if it would incur Hawkeye's wrath.

In response, Edward reached into Al's torso and produced a pint of ice cream. "Do you want some or not?"

Five minutes later, the three of them looked up guiltily when the door opened. Hawkeye sighed as they futilely tried to hide the ice cream.

"Do you have an extra spoon? If not, I'm confiscating the entire thing."

* * *

Theme: Ultimate Weapon


	21. Victory Celebrations

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**Victory Celebrations**

The Mustang house was full of laughter. In the last two weeks, there had been plenty of things to celebrate. Alphonse had been returned to normal body. Some of his memories of the past few years were rather fuzzy, but both he and his brother had survived the process. Edward still had his automail, but he claimed it was a small enough price to pay for having his brother back. Roy had been promoted to major general. It wasn't Fuhrur, but with the recent changes to the government, there wasn't the urgency to climb that high any more. Lieutenant General Grumman had been appointed to act as Fuhrur while the government began to transition to a more democratic structure.

Roy grinned from his seat as Ed and Winry argued over something or another. The two teenagers had finally defined their relationship beyond childhood friends. Ed had actually proposed shortly after they had gotten Al's body back. It had been in the middle of getting his automail repaired, and she had conked him with wrench before accepting. It would be a long engagement, at least until Winry had completed her apprenticeship, but both of the teenagers were happy with the state of things.

Havoc and Sheska were sharing the couch with the bickering lovebirds. A tentative romance had sprung up between the two of them, and it seemed like it was getting serious. The rest of his staff were scattered around the room. Roy had spotted Breda involved in a serious game of chess with the new Fuhrur while Fuery was spoiling Hayate as usual. And the newly promoted Captain Hawkeye-Mustang was sitting his lap. Their marriage was now public knowledge as the fraternization regulations had been changed and they no longer had to worry about their relationship being used against. All was right in the world.

"And what are you smirking about?"

He kissed her cheek. "I was just thinking that I have everything that I want."

"Oh?" Riza smiled at him. "Then I suppose you won't be interested in my news."

"And what news is that?"

"I don't think we'll be able to use that spare bedroom as a second study after all." Her smile widened. "We're going to need room for a nursery instead."

* * *

Theme: A Battle Won


	22. The Price of Love

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**The Price of Love**

The announcement of her pregnancy had been greeted with excitement. However, it didn't take long for Riza to realize how overprotective her boys were going to be. She was barely into her second trimester, hardly showing at all, and she was not an invalid. However, none her guys seemed to see it that way. And this was why Riza was currently enthroned in an armchair with a clutch of books. There was a flu going around military headquarters, and she had been forbidden from going in to work for fear of her catching anything.

Alphonse had actually been left here at home with her, under orders from Roy and Edward to make sure that she didn't overstress herself, but Riza had managed to convince him that she would be fine alone and sent him off to run errands. Logically, she knew that they were worried about her, and at least today, that worry was justified. Catching an illness could be dangerous to her pregnancy. And she knew what was the root of Roy's worry. Her mother had not survived childbirth.

Riza was not likely to share that fate, but she knew that fact alone wouldn't comfort Roy. He had a bad tendency to worry. Still, it could be highly annoying. As much as she loved him, there were times when she just wanted to smack him upside the head. And her hormones weren't helping much. Between the morning sickness, swelling ankles, and random cravings, Riza was feeling fairly out of sorts.

There were perks though. She no longer had to remind the boys that the dishes needed to be done or worry about most of the house cleaning. It was a nice change. Of course, dinner was only safe to eat when she or Roy made it. Ed and Al's culinary skills were not on par with their alchemy skills. Letting out a soft sigh, Riza snuggled into her chair a little more. And she was catching up on the reading she had been meaning to do for months. It seemed like forever since she'd had the luxury to spend more than a few minutes to indulge in a book for pleasure.

It wasn't surprising that she nodded off in the middle of the book. Exhaustion had been one of the annoyances that had come with her pregnancy. A gentle hand on her cheek woke her. Riza blinked sleepily, meeting a pair of warm, dark eyes. Roy leaned in to kiss her.

"Good nap?"

"Mmm." She rubbed her nose against his. "What time is it?"

"Five-ish." Roy took another kiss. "The boys are in the kitchen. They offered to make dinner."

She groaned and leaned her head against the back of the chair. "Why me?"

* * *

Theme: The Wrong Words


	23. Spellbound

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is AU, and I've changed the timeline of events somewhat.

* * *

**Spellbound**

"She's so tiny." There was awe in Edward's voice.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Winry asked.

Riza smiled down at the dark haired infant in her arms. "Rowan Mea Mustang."

"After Mr. Hughes?"

Roy nodded. "Yes."

They were all clustered around Riza's hospital bed. Rowan was barely twelve hours old, and she had already wrapped her family around her tiny finger. She had Roy's coloring, a head of dark hair and dark eyes, but the resemblance to her mother was clear even at this early age. Roy ran a gentle finger along her cheek. He couldn't believe how amazing this little girl was. As happy as he had been about Riza's pregnancy, that happiness had been accompanied by a great deal of fear as well. He didn't know how to be a father. Older brother, mentor, teacher, yes, but not a father. And he didn't want to fail at it.

But since Rowan's birth, he found that his fear was almost completely replaced with awe and a deep sense of devotion. Oh, he was still afraid, but some how actually seeing Rowan, knowing she was real made things seem easier. Rowan let out a little sigh and shifted in her mother's arms. Riza adjusted her arms and place a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Roy wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. Here surrounded by this odd little family of his, Roy was content. This was what he had been fighting for after all. A safe future for them all.

* * *

Theme: Magical Moment


End file.
